Picking up the Pieces
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: Learning to deal with real world's consequences. -- AU, High School settings, Hiatus


**Anonymous Saru: **Hullo! I'm taking another crack at writing a KH story! Go me :D hehehe, but yeah...I tried with Roxas' Raucous iPod (which btw I got an 86 on...for those who wondered..._it was because I chose something my teacher didn't get...pssh_...)**  
Rating: ****M**, High School kids have dirty mouths! (Mild cussing, drug use) :D _(There will defiantly be stuff tho...)  
_**Disclaimer: **H'okai if did own the games...hehe lets just say there would be more to Sora groping Riku's ass towards the end... (evil smirk)  
**Pairings/possible parings:** AkuRoku, RikuSora, LeonCloud, ZemuSaiku (XemnasSaïx), ZekuDemu (/Zemyx), RenoRude. If possible: MaruViku (MarluxiaVexen) small hints of ZackCloud and RufusReno.

Well without a further ado! Here is Picking up the Pieces

_Btw: there are actually no moldy nutri-grain bars in this chapter...there are funyuns tho:D_

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Moldy Nutri-Grain Bars

"Listen to me Axel, today's a new day. New school, new clothes, new home, new life style..." A man said rambling on, searching for his car keys. Although little did he now a shorter version of this said Axel flushed them down the upstairs toilet.

"Oh yar-har-har..." Axel said pausing to come up with more ways to miss his first day of school; it wasn't technically the first day of school, it the first day of a new school semester, but still Axel liked to make excuses. "Just because you think moving me into this new house, buying me a new wardrobe, getting me away from my _old life style_, and sending me to a new school doesn't mean I'll be living all handy-dandy, Zack."

The man addressed as Zack stopped searching for his keys and looked up with a sigh, "Axel, I know I'm not your real dad, and I know I'll never ever amount to him—but please give this new school some time of day. If not for me, please do it for your little brother?"

Axel sighed, he hated how Zack always treated his father with more respect then himself. Truth be told Axel thought Zack was a better father; if not for him then for Reno, who was quite the troublemaker.

"Axel have you seen my keys?" Zack asked as he went to the couch thinking they might have fallen out between the cushions.

"No, Reno flushed them down the toilet again..." Axel sighed grabbing _his_ pair of keys; Reno knew if he flushed those down the toilet he'd be getting a swirly. "Want me to take Reno to school?"

"I really wanted to take him...but I guess so..." Zack said looking down. "I guess I'm taking the bus to work today...so I won't see you until I get back home... Have fun you two, lunch money is on the table, in equal amounts so you two wouldn't steal for the higher amount." Zack said grabbing his briefcase and walked out. Zack was a lawyer, but also a scatter brain. Some would think that is a bad combination.

"Reno get your ass down here! Since you flushed Zack's keys down the toilet I'm takin ya to school today!" Axel shouted as he grabbed his empty messenger bag, he didn't know why Zack bought him a bag, he _was_ a senior after all, and most seniors at his old school didn't use bags. Was this some sort of sign or something?

"Awww...I thought Zack had one more pair of his car keys!" Reno said as he made his way down the stairs. Reno and Axel were four years apart but looked so much alike.

Despite their height differences, the two had spiky red hair. If Reno was just as tall as Axel they would be considered twins, the only thing different would've been the two's birthmarks. Axel had 'tear' like birthmarks underneath both of his eyes, and Reno's were 'curved' like birthmarks on his cheekbones, normally hidden from his red hair; one had to look close to find them. The two of them had fun creating stories to go with them; everyone always thought they were tattoos.

"So it seems we're going to the same school eh?? Hehe finally I won't have to wait around for you..." Reno said grabbing his empty bag and walked with Axel.

"Looks like you'll have to enroll me too eh? Since you're eighteen and all, my 'Guardian' since Zack's at work...plus you can always call him and stuff..." Reno said buckling up, knowing the way Axel drives.

"Eh...any way that'll make me late is fine for me..." Axel said driving off to the school.

- - - - - - - -

"ROXAS MORIYAMA!" The vice principal yelled out, chasing said boy down the hall.

Roxas had finally done it. He had finally pissed Saïx (formally known as the vice principal) off. "Hehe, but Mr. Saïx, I thought you'd like it!" Roxas said running down the stairs.

"When I get my hands on you I'm—going to give you a nice detention!" Saïx said, stopping as he ran into the principal. "M-m-Mr. Xemnas!"

"Saïx, what are you doing??" Xemnas asked lifting one of his eyebrows, never had he heard Saïx threaten a student. "What are you hiding?" Xemnas asked again seeing Saïx put something in his pocket, watching with slight interest.

"It's nothing Xemnas..." he said, making his way around Xemnas, until he grabbed his arm. "What is it Saïx?"

Saïx sighed, Roxas was gone. Or at least now in class, damn children and their need to photocopy something or another, damn Roxas for learning the school's Xerox password.

"H-he made this..." Saïx said handing the sheet of paper to Xemnas.

Looking down he angrily crushed it in his palm, "no problem, _I can always call him down_..." Xemnas said making his way back to the office, not noticing two red-heads.

"Roxas Moriyama, if you would please come down to the principles office, I would like to speak with you..."

One thing entered the two red heads: "Boy oh boy, was he in trouble..."

Axel couldn't find an appropriate time to come in, hopefully one of the two would've noticed. I mean both his and Reno's hair aren't that hard to miss. Even a blind person would be able to spot the two. _(A.S. okay sorry but I had to make it _that_ noticeable...)_

As quick as the announcement had been made the boy named Roxas made his way downstairs and into the Principal's Office. "So...how ya doing Principal Xemnas??" he asked trying to sound as innocent as ever.

"Cut the small stuff _Roxas_, if I ever find trace of _these_ again, you'll be kicked out of this school in a heartbeat." Xemnas said, holding up the now crumpled piece of paper.

"Ohhh ouch...first day of the new semester and you're already on the bad list...hehe wonder if you'll join him Axel?" Reno said announcing their presence to the three of them.

The two adults jumped back slightly, shocked but Roxas wasn't surprised at all, had he seen the two?

"Sorry for breaking the silence..." Axel started as he hit Reno on the head and continued, "But uh...we're new and all..."

"Ouch you bastard that hurt, well see whose keys get flushed down next!" Reno said rubbing his head.

"Think that through twice again kid, you do that and you'll be getting swirlys until you're my age..." Axel said in a bored tone.

Roxas who had silently been backing away chuckled at Axel's statement.

"Oh so you must be the 'handful' Zack was talking about on the phone...hmm so which one is Axel and which one is Reno, Zack didn't quite tell me how to distinguish you two...and Roxas where do you think you're going?" Xemnas said.

"Well we're a handful..." Axel began.

"...are we??" as Reno finished.

"I'm Axel and the short midget is Reno." Axel said pointing at his younger brother.

"Short midget?! We'll see whose drinking through a straw tonight!" Reno said as he tried to throw a punch at Axel; regardless of him being in a Principals office or out in an alley, Reno would pick a fight with anyone anywhere, not caring of who was in it or not.

"Damn" the short blonde muttered as he stopped in his tracks. He was this close from not getting a detention. Ah well...these two seemed interesting anyways...

"Well alright..." Xemnas said taking a mental note to never take reckless causes again. "Let's get you a schedule...and since you're here Roxas, you can be their guide..."

"Double Damn" Roxas mumbled again.

"Right so Saïx, you take Reno and I'll take Axel..." Xemnas sighed as he headed off into his office and Saïx did the same with the two boy's following.

After about an hour or so, the two's schedule was finished and Reno and Axel were finally enrolled in Oceanspray High School.

"Hey dad's ex is on my schedule Axel!" Reno said looking at his forth period teacher.

"Say what? Cloud teaches at this school??" Axel said leaning over his little brother's shoulder to look at his schedule. "Hey go figure...it is! Although I'd take that as a bad thing Reno...what if he gets back at you and fails you for dad breaking up with him?"

"Nah that wouldn't be Cloud, their relation just couldn't work out anymore...or so dad puts it..." Reno said looking down his schedule once more.

"So Roxas, what period are we in?" Axel said tearing away from the subject of Zack's ex-boyfriend.

"Um...well I have lunch. Lemme see your schedules..." Roxas said looking at the two, "Ironic, you two have the same lunch as me..."

"Well then, let's eat!" Reno said, one thing anyone should learn, never to get between him and food.

The three made movement to walk over to the office door as the Vice Principal Saïx stopped them, "Roxas...make sure you escort them to _every_ class..." he said smiling wickedly causing Roxas to glare.

As soon as the three were away from the vicinity of the principal's office Roxas let out a string of swear words. "God kid, watch your language..." Axel said, smirking slightly, loving his authority.

"And what makes me want to follow your orders?!" Roxas asked.

"Coz I'm older then you and I can kick your ass too..." Axel said in a semi-threatening tone.

"Ohhh yeah, like I'm scared of that. I bet you're a stupid freshman...with an enormous growth spurt." Roxas said leading the two to the cafeteria.

"Actually Axel's a—" Reno said, but got cut off by a swift movement from Axel's arm.

"Watch it. If Zack heard you say that then we moved here for nothing..." Axel said darkly.

"But...how do you think _I felt_ when we moved?! I had to leave my boyfriend Axel! You honestly don't know how hard that is do you!?" Reno muttered darkly as he stormed off.

"What was—??" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Don't ask...where do you eat?" Axel asked, switching the topic quickly.

* * *

"That stupid jerk...he doesn't have feelings at all! I swear he's heartless..." Reno muttered darkly sitting down at an empty table.

"Hey why so glum? Have a fight or something? Lovers quarrel?" a voice came from behind.

Sniff. "No. Well. Maybe." Sniffed Reno as he wiped away his tears and he slid down his sunglasses.

"Then why are you crying??" came another voice.

Sniff. "Am not..." came Reno's poor excuse.

"Kid theres no way you can cover up if you've been crying or not...after all, I've been dating Elena for a while, I can hear if somebody's been crying or not..."

"Tseng."

"Ugh...save your lovey dovey crap for somebody else...I'm outta here..." Reno said getting annoyed from the two, as he bumped into somebody...

...and totally knocked down his tray. "Oh shit! My bad! I didn't mean it!!" Reno yelled, grabbing the boy by his jacket and shook him violently.

"There you are Reno...I've your lunch—money—what in the hell happened here? Reno don't tell me you hit somebody on accident again?" Axel said looking at down at the mess on the floor.

"I didn't mean to!!" Reno yelled boy today wasn't his day.

"It's quite alright..." the boy said.

"Yeah Reno, quit worryin about it, or you'll get a wart!" Axel said merrily.

Wait a minute, hadn't...wasn't...how did... Reno thought confusedly as he took the money and slid his sunglasses in his jacket pocket. "Well lets go get in line eh nii-san!" Reno called cutely, grabbing Axel's arm as he headed off towards the lunch line.

"But Reno! I-I have lunch!" Axel said trying to tug his arm away, but he was fighting a loosing battle.

* * *

"SORA! Gimme my stupid pudding cup!" Roxas yelled angrily, reaching out for his pudding cup.

"Nu-uh...tell me why you got pulled down to the office and I'll give it to you!" Sora called cutely waving Roxas' pudding cup infront of his face. It was hard believing Sora was the eldest out of the Moriyama family. Roxas was Sora's younger brother, in three words they were: exact polar opposites.

Sora was a sophomore at Oceanspray High School. He was gentle and kind, and also in the color guard. That was how he met his best friends, Riku and Kairi the most. His blood type was B.

While Roxas on the other hand, was a freshman at Oceanspray High School. He was blood type O, and hung around the art kids, seeing as he was in the art magnet. That's how he met his best friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Although the two were diverse they also shared the same qualities, such as the same birthday, and their love for art.

"'Cause..." Roxas answered softly, looking away from his older brothers eyes.

"Roxas Moriyama! You tell me what you did to get in trouble right now, or—or—I'll tell dad!" Sora said hitting one of Roxas' pressure points. First, nobody called him by his full name. Second, Sora never used the "dad" excuse.

"I don't have to tell you anything Sora Moriyama!" Roxas said getting even with Sora. "And I don't want to anyways so there!" Roxas said sticking his tongue out and stomped off.

"When will he realize that I care about him?" Sora said sadly, watching his little brother walk off.

"He will, he's just...going through a stage..." Riku said comfortably, patting one of Sora's shoulders.

"Dammit Olette, do you have any pudding cups?!" Roxas said as he plunked down beside Olette and Pence.

"No, I'm sorry—Pence took my pudding cup..." Olette said pointing at Pence.

"Jeez. Alright, then where's Hayner?" Roxas asked scornfully. Hayner probably had something...if not edible then some type of money.

"He should be under the bleachers..." Pence mumbled as Olette went to go throw her food away. "Doing meth or something..."

Roxas nodded as he headed outside.

"Hey, what's crakin' Rox?" Hayner said in between puffs. Roxas knew Hayner was a druggie. Hell he was half a druggie himself. What do you think they did every friggin art field trip they went on? They got their fuckin asses stoned, that's what! Er—well it was normally whatever Hayner could get his hands on, they did the most.

Actually, it was his brother, Seifer, who started Hayner out as a druggie. He accidentally left his weed stash out in the open, and well...it wasn't a pleasant sight, their parents grounded Seifer for an entire year. He even went to rehab, although, much to say, rehab didn't actually work for Seifer. 'Cause he's still a druggie now.

"Want some?" Hayner asked holding out his cigarette.

"Nah, I don't like meth after lunch, I'd rather skip PE and smoke then—if you're up to it..." Roxas said smoothly. "But do you have any munchies on you?" Roxas was craving food, really badly, but then again it was a side affect of the drug.

"Uh—might." Hayner said happily as he looked through his bag, "hay! You're in luck! Oh—wait did I just say hay?—" Hayner said as he broke out in laughter.

"That's great Hayner, great...but what am I in luck for?" Roxas said waiting patiently for his food.

"I have funyuns! Hehehe, funyuns...that sounds so funny!" Hayner said as giggled insanely, as Roxas took whatever was left from Hayner and stomped it out, resisting the urge to smoke it, seeing as he saw his brother after lunch. Stupid transitional periods.

"Yeah, yeah, come on Hayner..." Roxas said lifting Hayner up to his feet. There had to have been a way to get rid of that god awful smell. How long was Hayner out here smoking? Roxas thought as he searched through his bag in search for axe and gum/breath mints.

"Hay...Hay...Hayy...HAYNER!" Hayner said bursting out in laughter, "that sounds so funny!" Hayner said giggling.

"Hayner, how much have you smoked for today?" Roxas asked giving his friend a stern look.

"I don't know sunflower head!" Hayner said bouncing from side to side.

"This bag is staying with me then...you sound like your freaking high...where's your cell??" Roxas said pocketing the meth stash as he dug through Hayner's pockets for his cell. Maybe if he was lucky Seifer would pick his stoned brother up.

"It died!" Hayner said smiling. "Wanna see??"

"No..." Roxas said taking his phone out, "SHIT" Roxas cursed loudly; he didn't know Seifer's new cell number. Damn that beanie wearing stoner for changing his cell phone companies.

"Haha you said shiiit!" Hayner said happily.

"Hayner—" Roxas said in a semi-threatening tone.

"—Yes sunflower seed!" Hayner said looking up into Roxas' blue eyes smugly.

"Nothing—you're too stoned, try to puke in your next class, and er—go home or something...lay off the drugs." Roxas said informatively.

"But I can't sunflower head!!" Hayner said as he begun tripping over his own two feet.

"Dammit, Hayner!" Roxas said slightly shaking Hayner, "can't you lay off the drugs for a while??"

"Noooo!" Hayner answered cutely as he barfed on the grass, _just barely_ missing Roxas' shoes and then fainted.

"Dammit! I don't want to carry you!" Roxas said whining slightly, "okay you stay here..." and with that Roxas headed off towards the cafeteria again. "Pence! Pence I need your help!" Roxas said waving Pence down.

"Hey Roxas!" Namine said smiling happily, Namine was a freshmen like the rest of the group he normally hung out with.

"Oh, hey...Namine..." Namine was like Roxas 'little sister' he told her everything in utmost secret. And vise versa.

"Namine! O-oh I didn't know Roxas ate lunch here too..." Marluxia said returning; apparently he was sitting next to Namine. Well, then again, that explained the tray. "Hello Roxas," Marulxia said looking down sternly.

Roxas smirked absentmindedly; "Sup Lu'" Marluxia was in the Theatre program at Oceanspray. He was an easy target to be picked on at the school since he was gay, Hayner was always cracking jokes on him, although, half the time he was stoned, and even if Hayner didn't admit it, he was gay too.

"Hi..." Marluxia said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to crack jokes on you. Hayner only does that, because he's too fucked up to realize what he's saying...even though he won't admit it, he's gay too..." Roxas said under his breath.

This seemed to make Marluxia happy, as he smiled again. "Well that's super!"

"Although, I'm the only one who knows, because he openly admitted it, when he was—like I said—to fucked up to know what he was saying...so don't tell anyone..." Roxas said raising his eyebrows. Nobody at Oceanspray knew their little hell-demon was gay, heads would be rolling. And fangirls would be very disappointed.

"But—" Roxas said turning his attention to Pence, "can you help me out??"

Pence took a while to actually decide the whole help concept as he finally got to his feet. "sure. But I guess Hayner owes me something..."

"Wonder whats wrong with Hayner..." Olette asked as she watched Roxas and Pence walk away. Olette had the hugest crush on Hayner, and refused to believe he was gay. Roxas even broke it to her—in the bluntest way ever. And she still believed he was straight in her mind. Ah well, you can't change who you love.

Pence waited when they were safely outside and on their way to the bleachers, where the passed out Hayner was currently residing. "I take it you got his meth?"

Roxas nodded lightly, "skip your sixth period and well devour this shi—OW! MOTHER FUCKER! WHO HIT ME?!" Roxas yelled, holding his head, where a soccer ball had currently dented it.

"Sorry!" came a bouncing blonde. Tidus, God was he in the closet material.

"Oh, it's just you—nevermind then." Tidus said sharply, "can I have my ball back?" Tidus was eyeing Hayner and the puke pile—which seemed to have grown over the short period when he was on his own—"what happened to that guy?"

"Evolution happened, Tidus..." Roxas snapped back sarcastically.

"Oh har-har! You're so funny! I'm pretty sure Coach Barret isn't going to be happy when he hears people are doing drugs behind _his_ bleachers!" Tidus replied crossly.

"Oh go fuck yourself..." Pence said darkly, lifting Hayner to his feet with ease.

"Yeah, you're friend—whatshisname—Wakka is calling, why don't you go screw him, pencil-dick?" Roxas said darkly too.

"Wha-What? How—!" Tidus asked stupidly, "THAT WAS A ONE NIGHT STAND—I mean..." Tidus said slapping his hand over his mouth. Their one night stand happened at a collage party, they had one to many drinks, and Wakka got really horny, and took it out on Tidus. That seriously put a damper on Tidus' and Yuna's relationship.

"But you gotta admit that it was hot..." Roxas said smoothly. He loved awkward moments with Tidus. Those always made his day a little bit better.

"Whatever..." Tidus said trying to cover his blush, "can I have my ball back? PLEASE?"

"Hmm, no, for calling us—something—you don't get your ball back..." Roxas smirked, and with that he kicked the ball further away from Tidus.

"Have fun!" Roxas and Pence jeered as they headed inside, with Hayner in arms.

* * *

"R-Riku?" Sora piped up from behind him.

"Hmm?" Riku answered softly, hoping that Professor Yen Cid wouldn't hear.

"A-are you using your jacket?" asked Sora.

"What?" Riku asked turning his head slightly.

"Are you u-using your jacket?" Sora asked again.

"No...why?" Riku said eyeing Yen Cid's movements, thankfully this was study hall; but Yen Cid ran a strict study hall. Nobody could talk; it sort of reminded half the students who took study hall, of detention; same basic rules, with the minor exceptions of listening to your iPod, or falling asleep when your work was finished.

"It'scold!" Sora squeaked as he rubbed his arms up and down with his hands.

Riku turned around and instantly fell for Sora's cuteness. That was one thing that won most of Sora's battles. His puppy-face. "okay, fine! Not the puppy dog eyes." Riku said as he handed his sweatshirt to Sora.

Which so happened to be one of Sora's big flaws, Riku's sweatshirt was DiZ. _Sora's favorite band_, of all time. And not only were the bands students, some of them even lived in the neighboring area. Although, DiZ had to dismember, seeing as the lead guitarist/singer kept getting lawsuits thrown at him left and right, had to serve his time in prison. But the youngest members were thinking about starting a band of their own. Although, they couldn't get anywhere much, seeing as they were a drummer and a bassist and the keyboardist.

"Riku...I hope you know you're never going to get this back..." Sora said as he hugged the jacket to himself.

"I know Sora, I know." Riku said sounding slightly disappointed.

"Hey teach. This study hall or somethin?" came a high pitched voice from the door, which caused Yen Cid to turn his head towards the raucous noise.

Yen Cid had about a million and one ways to say 'sit down and shut the fuck up.' But apparently this one was different as Yen Cid paused in mid-sentence.

"Well is it? I'm not going to wait all fuckin' day for your goddamned answer. I've better—important things to be doing right about now..." the girl replied again as she leaned against the door's frame.

As Sora turned his head towards the door to see the speaker he almost fell out of his chair, leaning forward he frantically whispered in Riku's ear, "omigawsh! Do you know who that is?! That's the freaking keyboardist from DiZ!" Sora squealed merrily.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: CLIFFIE! YAY :D 

Roxas: You dork-wad...

Anonymous Saru: D: ugh! Saïx I hate that thingy—ï! You clearly don't need one!

Saïx: I'm sorry...you'll have to ask Square about that...

Hayner: ...

Anonymous Saru: yeees Hayner?

Hayner: ...IMMA GUNNA KILL YOU!

Anonymous Saru: ...

Mysterious Person: BRING IT!

Hayner: ...not you dumbfuck...the monkey!

Mysterious Person: ...

Axel: ENOUGH! YOU ARE NOT A GUN!

Roxas: where the hell did that come from?

Xemnas: ROXAS! I haven't given you punishment for what you photocopied!

Roxas: ...gotta go! Sorry Kanae, you're screwed! (Makes a run for it)

Xemnas: (Leaves in furry, chasing after Roxas, leaving behind the photocopied piccur)

Anonymous Saru: (picks it up and looks down) ...oh...my... (nosebleed)

Axel: (looks over Kanae's shoulder) daaaamn...that's gotta be bad for the desk...

Saïx: ... (blush)

Axel: right-o...I remember what I was supposed to say (ignored his cue card—is too busy swatting at the fly flying around his head) hope you liked it!

Hayner: I WANT MY FUNYANS! D:


End file.
